


Somethings Just Happen

by Bazzyl



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bisexual Spencer Reid, Cory Reid, Family, I hate it here, Minor Character Death, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overdose, Past Drug Use, Protective BAU Team (Criminal Minds), The BAU Team as Family (Criminal Minds), spencer has a daughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-25 14:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazzyl/pseuds/Bazzyl
Summary: A Spencer's friend of Narcotics Anonymous come for a talk and now Spencer has a daughter?orSpencer discovered that he has a daughter but he din't know what to do, BAU helps him.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue? Type of.

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know what I'm doing here. I pass most part of my day reading fanfictions here, but I don't know who its work sorry :)
> 
> English is not my maternal language, so I'm seeing this as a challenge. I will try my best :)

_"Surrender, as I surrendered. Dive into what you don't know like I did. Don't worry about understanding, living surpasses any understanding." - Clarice Lispector_   


  


  


Spencer up his head from the papers on his desk when he listened to Emily calling.

"Spencer, a woman is looking for you", she explained pointing out the meeting room's door. "Her name is Betty Bennet."

Spencer immediately screwed his eyebrows, looking confused. Betty hated cops all her life. He meets her in the Narcotics Anonymous and they just become friends by chance and they are something close to best friends now but Spencer hasn't heard from her in a couple of months.

The look in Emily's eyes did not help him to keep calm. She looks, at least, uncomfortable.

He got up fast, pushed the chair and walked quickly to the room. Morgan, Emily and JJ look at each other.

"Who is she?", JJ asked.

"A girlfriend?", Morgan completed maliciously.

"I wish not." Emily said, crossing her arms. "She doesn't look _fine_."

"What do you mean?", Morgan asked.

"I mean she's _bad_." Emily answered.

"Oh, yeah, thanks Ems, I know the meaning of ' _not fine_ '!"

Emily gave her tongue to Morgan.

"I mean she looks _sick_.", Emily explains murmuring then " _Reid's type of sickness._ "

Morgan and JJ said a little "Oh…", now looking for the windows concerned.

\-------------------

On the other side, Spencer has Betty in a hug.

"Hey, it's a lot of time, isn't that?", he murmured in her hair. "I came to your house. Your neighbor told me that you were travelling."

"Yeah…", Betty murmured too, clinging strong to Spencer's cardigan. "Sorry, Cory misses you."

Spencer smiled and let her go. Looking in her eyes.

"I missed her too. _I missed you too, Bee._ ". Spencer now looked better to Betty's face. She was so _thin_ , her blond hair was dry and brittle, her clothes were rumpled and she's looking so tired. Spencer also didn't miss the times when she reached out to scratch the inside of her elbow. "Bee-

" Spencey, look, listen to me first, ok?" Betty asked, looking so scared. Spencer just agreed. "I- I know what are you thinking and yes, you're right, I started using it again-"

"What? You said that you will stop because of Cory!", Spencer was loud. He almost pushed her when start to walk around. He holded Betty’s hands. "What is wrong? You were so determined to stop, what is wrong?”

“Spencey-”

“You know you can tell me everything, right? I’m your support and you know, stressful situations promote dysregulation in brain systems, high emotional tension is associated with loss of control over impulses, inability to inhibit inappropriate behaviors and waiting for gratification. Acute stress can induce strong desire for the drug, increasing the likelihood of relapse.”, Spencer spoke. “So?”

Betty smiled, her eyes tearing. She whispered loudly, pulling a chair and sitting heavy.

“Things are going bad. My salary was reduced, Cory is in the school age and I don’t have money either for the _food_!”, Betty was crying. “So I’ve met this guy when I was crying in the park while Cory was playing and he recognized me from the NA and gave me _that_ … So I kept it and I… Spencer I _swear_ , I tried, but at the end, in a night when the things was hard, I just gave up and now I know I’m in trouble.

She was talking like a machine gun, pouring everything.

“And it’s because of that that I came here to talk with you.”, Betty swallowed dry. “I want you to stay with Cory.”

“What?”, Spencer was shocked.

“Just while I recover!”, she stepped forward in explaining, “It will be a worry unless and I will be able to devote myself to NA.”

“Look, Betty…”, he started.

  


‐--------------------

In the bullpen, the agents look horrified at the image of his younger and calmer member looking so agitated through the curtains. They can't see too much at the end. In this time, Rossi has arrived looking curious at the other agents who were so concerned with the meeting room.

"Hey kids, what's happening?", Rossi asked, walking around the desks trying to see what the others are watching.

"Spencer it's with a friend.", Morgan answered, "We think it’s could be complicated."

"Hm...", Rossi raised an eyebrow. He came for Spencer's desk sitting on the edge looking neutral.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad things happens but Cory has Spencer and Spencer has the BAU.
> 
> Warning of possible triggers:  
> \- overdose  
> \- drug abuse  
> \- death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> duuuude I wrote this in so much weird places haha most part in my physics classes (but don't tell my teachers)
> 
> this chapter are not revised and it can be a little confused but I promise that everything will be explained, so enjoy it! comments are welcome and let kudos if you liked that :)

" _Why be afraid of death? As long as we are, death doesn't exist and when it exists, it's because we stop being._ "

\- Epicurus

If Spencer believes in God he would probably pray any prayer thanking for any killer to have resolved to not appear, condemning the team to office work. At the end of the day, when the BAU was preparing to go home, Emily, Derek and Penelope walked together to Spencer's table where he was organizing his papers.

"Hey, Pretty Boy!", Morgan compliments, smiling. "We are going to this japanese restaurant, are you coming? Hotch, Rossi and JJ are waiting outside"

"Yes, sure, just let me… finish it here.", Spencer answered while collecting his stuff. He kept his postman’s bag passing it over the head. "Let's go."

\-------------------

They were in their own cars following Morgan and Garcia to the restaurant when Spencer received a call from an unknown number. Frowning he accepted the call letting a woman's voice fill the empty car.

" _Dr. Spencer Reid?_ ", her voice was hesitant.

"Yes, who are you? how can I help?", Spencer asked while concentrating on maneuvering the car.

" _I'm Ally Shephard, a social worker, for guardianship._ "

"Oh, sure, if you have a case, please call Jennifer Jaureu, she is our manager and-", the woman, Ally, interrupted him.

" _I'm sorry, Dr. Reid, but I'm here to talk with you, not about your job._ ", now her voice had taken a more serious, professional tone, Spencer realized.

"Oh, right, I'm sorry. What do you want to talk about?"

" _Did you know Betty Bennet?_ "

The question almost made Spencer wrong as he turned into a curve. He cleared his throat.

"Yes… Something happened? Is Cory okay?"

" _Look, Dr. Reid, knowing the nature of your work, I prefer to go straight to the point, so I'm sorry if I'm rude,_ " she started. At the bottom of the call, Spencer can hear the siren of an ambulance, this made his stomach turn uncomfortably. " _Mrs. Bennet died of an overdose this afternoon._ "

Spencer's car skipped slightly on the lane before he could control it. At the front, the car rests of the team slowed down a bit. He felt he was going to vomit but now he had more important things to think about. It took all of his ability to drown out emotions so he could speak again. "What- What about the child? _What about Cory?_ ".

At this moment Spencer was driving in the automatic pilot, if the team had turned a curve, he would probably go straight. He heard Ally sigh.

" _She is fine but now you are the only responsible registered person, Dr. Reid._ ", Ally just sounds sad and tired. " _Cory has been asking for her mother since when we came and keeps asking us to call her uncle._ "

Spencer smothered a breath. The mind focused on one thing, forgetting all the laws and rules he dealt with in the day to day, he made the turn on the first return that appeared, ignoring all the horns. Spencer had more important things to think about, _more important people_.

\----------------------

Dave was the first to see the movement in Spencer's car, honked at the front cars when he saw the car skip and make a dangerous turn worthy of Fast and Furious. He looked worried at the rearview mirror, keeping his eyes in Spencer's car pulling away.

Aaron was the second to realize the lack of Spencer, followed by Emily who was riding with JJ and then Derek and Penelope. All slowing when their phones sounded at the same time. It was JJ promoting a group call. Everyone accepted, worried about the strange movement of the younger limb. Spencer had not even heard the sound of the call.

"Dave, what's happened?", that was Hotch. The poorly hidden concern in the voice. "Where did Reid go?"

"I don't know.", Rossi replied, chewing his lower lip as he maneuvered the car to a safe curve to follow Spencer, now staying in front of the group. "I just realized some change when the stupid child tried to give a Dominic Toretto."

"Try calling him JJ. Garcia finds out where he's going.", Hotch gave the orders.

"Are you sure, Hotch?" JJ asked with her cell phone at hand. "I like to believe he would tell us if he needed our help."

"I also wanted to believe it, but we both know it's not so it works with Reid." Aaron replied.

"Got it!", Garcia shouted with a poorly controlled excitement.

\--------------------

When Spencer reached the suburban neighborhood where Betty lived, the red and blue lights of ambulances and vehicles were coloring the street in a quiet kaleidoscope. Spencer felt his stomach roll through the millionth time in less than half an hour.

He parked the car anyway, not really caring at all. He pulled the key and got out of the car quickly. He walked through the street to the surrounded house, raising his badge as soon as one of the police began to approach. Something at the bottom of Spencer's brain warned him that maybe he was being rude, but this part was immediately silent by the heel that his heart gave when he saw the little Cory sitting on the small ladder on the porch, wrapped in his pink hippos blanket and his orange and green dragon of plush - both Spencer gifts -, brown hair wrapped around assigned, eyes fixed on purple slippers.

A woman was sitting next to Cory, gently rubbing her back with her hand, talking quietly to her. Spencer guessed that this must be Ally, the social worker. Ally looked up when she heard the sound of the gravel being crushed under Spencer's feet, she assessed him from top to bottom, looking at every detail of the disheveled and, at the very least, desperate young man.

"Dr. Reid?" She asked cautiously and was startled when Cory raised his head so abruptly that it would have made Rossi wince.

"Gigi!" Cory shouted as he practically launched himself from the stairs into Spencer's arms, who knelt to receive her. "Gigi, they said I can't go in the house and I don't know where Mommy is! You're an adult, aren't you? Ask them to let us look for Mommy! She got lost, Gigi!", Cory spoke wildly , spilling sentence after sentence in an insanity of fanciful theories about why those policemen and the "nice girl" would not let her into her own home. Spencer picked her up and lifted her up, settling her on his arm, one hand supporting her back as she moved away to look at him.

"Okay, Cory, I need you to listen to me now. It's a big person conversation, all right?", Spencer started, his voice calm but serious. He knew Cory long enough to know how smart the little girl was and how he would pay attention. "Bee went on a trip, but she forgot to tell me to come and get you, so the cops came to take care of you and Miss Shepard called me to come to you. You got it?"

Cory nodded with a little pout on his lips. Spencer smiled and looked over her shoulders, noticing Ally's vigilant eyes on them, tension on his shoulders melting relief. Spencer adjusted Cory in his arms as she dropped his head on his neck curve. Spencer walked to the woman and nodded, greeting her.

"Can I take her?" Spencer asked unconsciously, squeezing the sleeping body.

"Yes. We did a small emergency check and already discarded any problem, you can take her with you, Dr. Reid, but I ask you to wait for a call from me next few days, we need to discuss some things about her guard.", Ally pulled a white card Her number printed on the back.

"She's going to stay with me, I'm assuming her total guard." Cory has no one anymore. "Spencer stated with vehemence, pulling Cory's body a little closer and melting a little when she squeezed her arms around his neck and rubbed her face lightly on his shoulder reminding him of a kitten.

"All right, Dr. Reid." Ally was smiling, truly happy to know that the child had someone who would take care of her with affection - if the devotion and protection in Reid's eyes meant anything - and approached his arms to Cory. "But you know we'll have to argue about it, in the bureaucracy. Now why don't you give me Cory and go inside to get a bag for her?"

Spencer reluctantly agreed to pass Cory into the arms of the social worker. He looked at them once more before entering the house. Reid did not know what to expect. He had seen so many suicide and death scenes during his work with BAU that he did not find Betty's body thrown out there, with a syringe still on his arm and nose painted as he had already done countless times, left a disturbing feeling in his stomach. Ignoring the acid eroding the esophagus, Spencer took a deep breath and headed directly to Cory's room, taking the necessary and some things to entertain her as he arranged the rest.

\----------------------

When Spencer left the house, a travel bag hanging on the shoulder and a bag with some toys - that he knew how Cory's favorites - the first thing he saw were the team SUVs stop a few meters. JJ and Emily talked to Miss Shepard, who seemed slightly lost with the rapid addition of people and might be being trapped. He almost got her pity. The second one were Hotch, Morgan and David interviewing a cop. It made him shudder at his seams. Things got so quickly out of control that Spencer really forgot he was halfway to a dinner with the team and that he had simply turned around and walked away.

Returning the thought to what had happened, he almost let his heart leap through his mouth when he looked into Ally's arms and realized that Cory was not there. Half a second later he heard a familiar rumour by his side and turned to come across Garcia completely surrendered to the child in his arms. Spencer couldn't help the loud sigh that came out.

"So, Wonder Boy," Garcia began, the sweet-like honey voice that made Reid's hair on the nape chill. "I think there are some interesting things going on here."

As if it were a cue to win the post of Savior of the fatherland, Hotch said goodbye to the policeman, going to Spencer with Derek and Rossi in tow. "Officer Jankens has already given me a foundation of what happened here," he began, his arms folded and the expression stoic a little softer than usual. "Go home, Reid. You and... the child need to rest, but I want you in my office Monday without fail and with a good explanation."

Spencer sighed with relief for the first time on the day.

"Yes, Hotch, thank you. I promise as soon as I get to BAU, the first thing I'm going to do is look for you. Aaron just nodded, squeezing Reid's shoulder before heading to his own car and leaving.

David patted him on the back, "Stay safe, boy. Anything, my number is the ninth on the speed dial.", and went away.

"What-, " Spencer frowned at that statement. He didn't know that, and he certainly wasn't the one who put it there. The thought interrupted when Derek appeared and pinched his side causing Spencer to jump.

"The same here, Pretty Boy. The only difference is that my number is four. Call me if you want, but I'm showing up at your house tomorrow before noon."

"Oh! A brunch with gossip?", Emily appeared who knows where, probably after having tired of teasing the poor social worker. "Consider me there! Are you going, JJ?"

JJ only smiled a broad smile which, coming from her, meant a big yes with three exclamations, but getting implied why she didn't want to upset Spencer. She joined the group messing with the younger limb's hair and walking down her hand for a noticeably tense mini soothing neck massage. "Go home, Spence, take care of the girl and you."

Spencer moaned. He felt exhausted both physically and emotionally and didn't really want to have to go through the ordeal that would be the next day. Maybe if he locked the door and pretended there was no one home? No, your colleagues are police, profilers, they'd capture the lie and upset you even more and -

"Thank you, JJ.", Spencer said as he packed Cory's bags to release his arms and prepared to pick her up.

"No! _Nuuhun_!'' Penelope protested, pulling her sleeping body away from near Spencer and beginning to walk to his car. "You've got a lot of stuff in the coat, I take this little piece of apple pie" Spencer sighed and said goodbye to the rest of his teammates. He knew that contradicting Penelope wouldn't get him anywhere, and honestly, he also didn't know if he could bear Cory's weight until the car. Taking a deep breath once again, on the way home, Spencer knew it would be a long and laborious weekend. Or life.


End file.
